Hidden Truths
by lovesfastcars
Summary: Leon's fiance starts to show her true colors, and a past love is reunited with the living.
1. Introduction

FEEDBACK: YES! YES!! YES!!  
  
DISCLAMIER: I do not own anything associated to TFATF. Sarah and Vivian are mine.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I would like to thank Angel for being such a great beta. AND THANKS TO BABYGRLAA FOR THE TITLE.  
  
CHARACTER DESCRIPTION:  
  
Name: Sarah Nichole Burlington  
  
Age: 23  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Eyes: Hazel  
  
Hair: Short, Spiky and Black  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood at the window staring blankly at the courtyard. She watched the nurses walk the other patients around the walled in garden. Sarah had not been allowed out of her room ever since she had attacked a patient.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Sarah stood in front of a black haired woman. The lady's eyes flashed a violent purple color. Sarah reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair. She slammed her head against the lunch table. Two security personal rushed over and pulled Sarah off the woman. The woman jumped up and punched Sarah in the eye while yelling obscenities at her. Sarah kicked out and landed her foot in the woman's stomach. The two security people held Sarah down while a nurse injected her with a medicine that would knock her out.  
  
When she came to she was laying on a bed in the doctors office.  
  
"So Sarah do you want to tell me what happened in the cafeteria today?" The doctor watched as Sarah silently started at the ceiling above his head.  
  
"Okay I figured that was the response that I would get." The doctor picked up the phone.  
  
"Beth. Call the front desk and tell them the Miss Burlington is to receive no guests for the rest of this week on my orders." The doctor looked over and saw Sarah staring at him with a blank expression. He shuddered.  
  
"All right now Sarah go to your room. You are now in lock down for the rest of the week. After this week is up you can continue to receive visitors but you will be unable to leave your room until you will cooperate and communicate with us."  
  
Sarah was escorted to her room and locked inside. She suddenly realized that today was the day that Leon was suppose to visit. She quickly made her way over to the window and pulled up a chair to see if he was coming today. When she saw him heading towards the front door she pressed her forehead to the cool glass of the window and tears silently ran down her cheeks.  
  
Sarah could fell someone watching her. She scanned the yard and saw the woman named Melanie that she had fought earlier smirking at her. Melanie then looked at Leon and licked her lips. Sarah went berserk and tried to pry the door open. She took the sheets off the bed and ripped them into little pieces. She banged on the walls and the door until the nurse came in and injected her again so she would fall into a dreamless painless sleep.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
She saw Leon heading toward her building and quickly moved away from the window.  
  
"Show time." She told herself. She laid on the bed and faced the wall voiding her face and eyes of any expression. She heard the door creak open. She knew it was him, she could sense his presence, his energy. It had been awhile since he had come and she had begun to wonder if he had forgotten about her.  
  
Leon walked to the bedside and pulled the familiar chair over.  
  
"Sarah?" Leon placed his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him. He searched her face with his eyes and found the same results as always. Her expression was blank, her eyes were emotionless, and her skin was pale. It seemed to him that she was more pale that usual. He sat for a few minutes trying to work up the courage to tell Sarah what he had come for.  
  
"I.ah..I..ah came to tell you that I met someone a year ago. A woman to be exact. And well I am not going to be visiting you anymore because I am getting married. Her name is Vivian and she is wonderful. But she is very uncomfortable with me visiting you every week. And to tell you the truth maybe it would be better for the both of us. Maybe now we can both heal these old wounds." Leon pulled a box out of his pocket and set it on the bedside table.  
  
"Here is a little gift that I want you to have to remember me by." He picked the box up and handed it to Sarah. She stared at the ribbon wrapped box for a moment. She handed it back to Leon. He looked puzzled and started to put it back in his pocket. She touched his wrist making his halt him movements. She that gestured with her hands for him to open it for her. She watched as he pulled on end of the ribbon releasing the bow on top. He clicked the box open and pulled out a necklace. It had a delicate gold chain and a tiny gold rose was suspended in the middle of the chain. Sarah turned around so Leon could place it around her neck.  
  
"Sarah. I love you and I always will but we need to move on now.  
  
She watched a Leon placed his hand on the knob and turned the handle. She knew that if she didn't do something now he would be lost to her forever. Her eyes rounded in horror at that thought and she opened her mouth, took a deep breath and for the first time in three years she screamed. 


	2. Visiting Time

Leon jumped and ran over to Sarah when she began thrashing around on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her down. A nurse rushed in and paged Dr. Keling on the two-way phone.  
  
"Dr. Keling please come to room 125 immediately." The nurse helped Leon hold Sarah down while they waited for the doctor.  
  
When Dr. Keling entered the room Sarah stopped screaming and struggling. The nurse poured some water and made Sarah take some pills while she checked her blood pressure. Leon crossed the room and observed the nurse and doctor checking her over. Dr. Keling looked at Leon when he was done.  
  
"Leon can I please see you in my office?" Leon glanced over at Sarah and noticed that she was already asleep. He followed the doctor down the hall to his office. He sat across the desk from him and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Leon, can you tell me what this episode was about?" Dr. Keling asked while taking out a pad and pencil.  
  
"Well you see I am getting married and my fiancé doesn't like that I visit Sarah. So I told Sarah that I wasn't going to see her anymore. And when I tried to leave she started screaming."  
  
The doctor scribbled notes on his pad, then tapped the pencil on the desk, deep in thought."  
  
"Well, Leon it seems that you have made more progress with her today then we have in the past three years, she has not uttered any sounds since she was admitted. I have a proposition to make. I would like for you to take Sarah into your home just for a little while and see if you can get her to open up some. This may not work but there is still a slim chance that it might. It seems that nothing we are doing is working. I will give a few days to think this over and talk to who ever you need to. But just remember that this is for Sarah's benefit. Now if you will excuse me I have another patient to see," The doctor said as he stood up and left the room while Leon considered his offer. Before he left he went by Sarah's room and saw that she was still asleep.  
  
He walked in the house and saw that everyone was in the living room watching TV. He cleared his throat nervously to get everyone's attention. They were too engrossed with the movie to pay attention to him.  
  
"So much for that," he thought. Leon decided to go tell Vivian first. He found her outside next to the pool in a reclining chair. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.  
  
Leon leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Whatcha doin here babe?" Leon smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh just taking advantage of the sun rays while I can," Vivian noticed that he seemed nervous and her smile slipped a little.  
  
"Oh that's good." Leon stared off into space and Vivian realized that something didn't go right today.  
  
"Oh God Leon you didn't tell her did you? You promised me that you would. You know how unhappy that makes me. How am I suppose to marry you if you don't keep your promises?" Vivian sniffled and a few tears traced their way down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Leon sighed heavily, "Well then you are not going to like my next few words."  
  
Vivian looked away and tried to control her anger.  
  
"The doctor thinks that it would be good for Sarah if she came and stayed with us for a while. And I am seriously considering it."  
  
Vivian whipped her head around, and before she could control herself she blurted out, "You mean I have to live with some retard?"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN!! "Leon snarled and clenched his fists.  
  
Vivian immediately started sobbing. "I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have said that about Sarah. It's just that I am worried about you taking on so much responsibility and the wedding is only a few months away. I just want everything to be perfect."  
  
Leon softened and hugged her to his chest. "It's okay. Don't worry everything will be fine. Now I'm gonna go talk to the guys and if they agree with me she will be staying with us," Leon got up and walked toward the house.  
  
"Oh we'll see about that Leon. I didn't work this hard just to lose you to that psycho bitch," she whispered to herself as she dried her face.  
  
If Leon had turned around he would have seen her eyes flash a violent purple color.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Vivian was in the backyard sunning on a pool chair when Leon came to his decision concerning Sarah. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Vivian lying on the chair in an itty-bitty bikini. She had spread sun tanning oil all over her body so she glistened in the sunlight. After a few minutes of mesmerized gazing Leon remembered what he had come outside for. He grabbed another lawn chair and sat next to Vivian.  
  
"Could you move out of my light?" Vivian said, her voice dripping with bitchiness.  
  
Leon looked surprised and moved out of the way.  
  
"Vivian?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"LEON!" She shot straight up out of the chair. "I'm sorry I didn't know that it was you blocking my l...l...light." Vivian stuttered over her words as her cheeks flushed a dull red.  
  
"Umm.. okay well I came out here to tell you that I am going to help Sarah like the doctor asked. I have talked to the guys and they have agreed to let her stay her until she is better."  
  
Vivian's eyes narrowed and she felt herself start to shake. She plastered a smile on her face and gathered her things.  
  
"Whatever you say dear." She walked crookedly around the house and got into her car. She backed out and narrowly missed Leon's car, which was parked next to the curb.  
  
Leon watched with a puzzled look as she drove away.  
  
Vivian dug through her purse and then upended it on the passenger seat.  
  
"God Damnit where are my pills? I know they are here," she muttered to herself. She found the pills and with a little effort she had the bottle open and two down her throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah sat on the sterile white bed watching a nurse pack her measly belongings into a bag. The doctor had informed her that she was going to live with Leon for a while.  She fiddled with the necklace while waiting for Leon. The doctor came in while as she was preparing to leave.  
  
"Hello Sarah, I have come to give you a final check up before you go." Sarah sat still and silent while the doctor did his check up.  
  
"Why that is a pretty necklace may I see it?" The doctor asked.  
  
Sarah jumped up and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"So... I guess not. Well you are ready to go and Leon is waiting for you in the lobby." The doctor took her bag and left the room.  
  
Sarah dragged her feet down the hall. She was dreading going to stay with Leon. She didn't want to see him and his fiancé together. She didn't want to deal with day-to-day activities. She didn't want to feel sorry for anyone else. She just didn't want to feel.  
  
Leon quickly ushered Sarah out the door after receiving final instructions from Dr. Keling. Sarah was very wary about getting into Leon's car. She didn't know what kind it was but it looked scary. She decided on her first day out that she would be brave so she climbed in.  
  
A couple of miles down the road he glanced over at Sarah and saw that she was gripped the arm rest and her face had lost it color. He looked down at the speedometer to see that he was going 80.  
  
"Ah Fuck." He thought. He had forgotten about the car accident. He pushed on the brake and slowed down to 50. He saw her visibly relax. As they went through town he showed her the new places that had been built since she was away.  
  
When they pulled up to the house Sarah noticed that there were five cars already there. Leon got her bag from the trunk and helped her out of the car. Sarah stood still for a moment and looked at the house and its surroundings.  
  
"Not bad." She thought.  
  
The door to the house opened and a lot of people rushed out.  
  
"Hey Leon is this Sarah?" A skinny white boy asked.  
  
"No this is just some girl that I picked up on the street corner. Of course it is Jesse." The boy named Jesse flushed.  
  
After everyone introduced themselves Leon rushed Sarah into the house. He turned to Dom.  
  
"Hey where is Vivian?" Dom gestured upstairs.  
  
"She said that she would be down in a minute."  
  
At that moment Sarah looked toward the stairs and what she saw caused her to scream and faint. 


End file.
